Cahill Christmas!
by Moonstone Valley
Summary: It's christmas!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's magic. All these beautiful flowers and trees, swaying their bodies and dancing in the tune of wind that makes you want to sway even if your body is made out of rocks. Isn't it amazing to hear the whispering sounds of faraway things?

I was standing in my balcony with the beautiful scenery laid out in front of my eyes. I was trying to listen to the blue song that had come to me in the darkest of times and had filled my heart with blue, sweet hope. The blue song, which is sung by nature, is only heard by those who try to catch it and banish all those crappy thoughts in their minds.

That_ very _blue song had come to me when I was trying my best not to listen to the mockery of my class mates. I had found the switch that had turned off any other sound going to my brain. All those yapping mouths, yelling things at me, were meaningless. But I was not the one that the mocks were directed to. I was the one _helping _the person, who was the attraction of the meaningless mocks. The girl was different just because she was corpulent and didn't go with the style of others_. I_ had helped her. I had understood what it felt like to be abused and to be different than others. The clue hunt had changed me, not from outside but from inside. I had decided to stand up against cruelty.

I have the courage to do that. Today was no different than any other day. Today was Christmas Eve. But I still felt that there was no difference in my life to have as many celebrations. My life will be the same as it was since I was born. My life is my fate.

I looked down and saw the dark blond head that is so familiar to me, entering the house. He is here. I turned around and ran downstairs at my full speed, ignoring the pain of my leg which is still wounded. I had fractured my ankle the day before yesterday because of the small ditch near the sidewalk. I had been reading about conformity and bystander effect that I didn't notice the ditch coming and I twisted my ankle and fell down.

No sooner had he hung his coat that I lunged at him and hugged him with all my might.

"Nice to see you too," he replied, chuckling a little.

"You haven't changed at all," I said with tears pouring down my cheeks.

"Neither have you. But just want to say something. I want to go pee so bad and I wouldn't be able to go if you keep hugging me like this and pump every air out of my lungs." He looked me in my eyes. The same jade green eyes, the exact colour as mine. The same crooked smile but a little scratches near his mouth. I bet he got them while practising for his ninja skills.

"They are coming soon. Don't you think you should go and maybe-uh-prepare the house-wait, do you call this a _house_?" He said, emphasizing house. "It looks more like a library. Do you even have any sense of how to put things right?"

"Dan! It's not your problem that I put my books in my living room. And, let's see, what about _your_ house? Is it full of your ninja swords and stars? How many times do I have to tell you that your house is not a place to keep things like that?" I replied.

"And Amy, how many times do _I_ have to tell you that your house is not a place to keep things like _books? _Books are for library!" He said indignantly. "Now if you let me go, I have to pee!"

"All right! I will get ready in my room." I went up in my room, opened the closet to look for a dress that will suit my eyes. _Perfect!_ I took it out and looked myself in the mirror_. _It was shimmering green with red flowers and yellow bells on it, up-to knee length and half sleeves. Christmas spirit! I got changed, brushed my hair and went downstairs to greet the guests who were late. Again!

The door bell rang after fifteen minutes. Dan went to answer it and opened the door, revealing all my _loving_ cousins, standing at my door step. They entered one by one as the door was not big enough for everyone to enter at the same time, and I got a good look at each person. Holts were the first one to enter. All three were wearing purple dresses and suits. Hamilton had grown his hair and now they hung loose and came into his blue eyes and he had to brush them every so often. Reagan and Madison were looking pretty weird in their dresses. Then came the Starting triplets, wearing red and green suits and dresses, looking the exact same. Ian and Natalie entered after them. Both were looking gorgeous in their silky black suit and dress. Ian glanced at me as soon as he entered and blushed making my heart-beat to quicken_._ Jonah came next. He was looking so handsome and _gangsta. _If his fans were here, they would start swooning just by looking at him.

Dan closed the door. "Hey! Everyone! Nice seeing you all together!" Everyone replied at once, different accents mixing together, making it impossible to hear them clearly.

'Same...Yo, what a surprise...We are glad too...Yeah, we too...What's up...How's going...so now what?'

The house seemed to be alive once again. The first time, they had visited, had been the weirdest day of my life. Everybody had wanted to do things of their own and bickering at each other for not having such a cool stronghold and in Natalie's case- calling names to the dresses and shoes; in Holts' case- breaking every precious object accidently; in Jonah's case- singing for hours that the person sitting beside him would get a concussion; in Ian's case- following me wherever I go and making bad comments on my cooking, etc.

I breathed a sigh. I hoped today would be better than before.

* * *

**(A/N) This one is un-betaed, so I won't mind any flames but I will appreciate your compliments and ideas. So , review! **


	2. Save the dinner!

Everybody got seated on the grand table that is usually stored for occasions like these. There was a lot of talking going on. Dan, who was sitting between Hamilton and Jonah, was telling them jokes about farts and other nasty things you'd not want to know about before eating. He was speaking in a low voice but everybody'd heard him and lost their appetites, even before the dinner was served. Call Dan if you want to make a bad impression on guests!

Natalie was staring at my dress as if she'd seen a ghost. "Do you usually wear these types of clothes?"

"Umm, dinner's ready! I'll go and get it." I stood up, ignoring Natalie's question and Ian's gaze and walked out of the dining room to the kitchen. I looked around for the plates of delicious food that I had cooked myself, but the only thing I saw was Saladin, purring at me. I frantically searched the fridge and cabinets, but I found no plates of already made food! Where could it all go? I returned to the dining room and took some deep breaths.

Inhale, "Dan, c-could you please spare a-a m-moment for me?" I gestured him to the kitchen. Exhale.

"Amy, you ruined everything! I was just going to explain about Franklin's interest in farts!" He replied indignantly.

"Well, you explained it to the teacher and that's enough, don't you think?" I flung my hands so fast that I accidently dropped the beautiful vase that Nellie had given me last year on my sixteenth birthday.

"I'll clean it up for you. You can go and get the dinner; I am hungry like an elephant!" Hamilton got up and started picking up the scattered pieces of the vase. I wondered how hungry he would be if he finds out that all the dinner's gone.

I returned to the kitchen followed by Dan. "See? I put all the dishes right here on this table and now it's all gone! Do you have anything to do with this?" I glared at him until he seemed to shrink under my gaze.

"Whoa! Amy! Calm down. I'd just taken a bite when you were getting ready in your room. There's nothing to worry about. Get something else for them." Dan picked up Saladin and started scratching him.

"Well, for you information, I have nothing else! I used everything in making rich oyster stew, French Tourtiere with gravy, antipasto salad, shrimp, roast and some homemade cookies for dessert." I counted my fingers. "Still, there are some ingredients left, but I don't think I will be able to make everything in an hour." I plunged myself in a chair and put my head in my hands. I didn't know what to do!

"I didn't eat all of it." He looked at me questioningly. Then where could it _all_ go?

"Why don't we ask them for help?" He pointed to the dining room.

"No!" I cried so loud and hoped that nobody would have heard that, but _obviously,_ I was wrong! Everybody ran into the kitchen at once and starting asking questions, once again, giving me a terrible headache until Dan explained them everything.

"What?" Hamilton, Reagan and Madison bellowed together.

"I wonder if they always do that," Ian muttered, glancing at them.

"We'll help!" Natalie exclaimed. Is the sun rising from west?

"We'll get the ingredients from that store we saw while coming here." Sinead, Ted and Ned prepared to leave before I gave them the address of a nearby variety store and a shopping list.

After they returned with everything, we started opening every package and I gave everyone a different recipe. Hamilton, Sinead and Ned were cooking a lobster after Ned had examined every piece with a device that suspiciously looked like a detonator, to check if anything' wrong. Jonah, Dan and Madison were making the oyster stew, while Dan called it some nasty names. Reagan, Natalie and Ian were making French Tourtiere, while Natalie complained about her dress getting dirty (the sun has regained his post of rising from east) and Ian was refusing to touch anything with his hands so I had to bring him a special pair of gloves so that his skin wouldn't be damaged. I decided to make cookies, which was my favourite part.

After an hour or so, everything was ready except our clothes and we looked like we had come from a different planet where clothes eat food. We sure had fun making all these dishes even for the fact that Natalie was losing temper, Hamilton had eaten half of the things that we'd cooked, Dan had finally decided to drop his fart jokes because he himself got sick and Ian was complaining about some invisible efflorescence on his skin.

Finally we got seated with delicious piles of food laid out in front of our eyes. We filled our goblets with ginger ale. We raised our goblets together and murmured some honour to Jesus Christ and each other and drank to it. Suddenly a knock came on the door.

"I'll go," I stood up and walked to the doorway, peeping through the peep-hole to see who it was but whoever it was had put a hand on it so that I couldn't look. I picked up an umbrella from the stand in case it's a stranger. I opened the door hastily and was just about to bring the umbrella on the stranger's head because I couldn't see his/her face, before-

"Hey, kiddos, having a party without me, huh?"

* * *

**(A/N) Like it so far? Un-betaed so flames and compliments are welcomed, that means review!**


End file.
